Overthrown
by aggrivator
Summary: Someone is trying to overthrow Yuki, and it s up to him to defeat them. I do not own Future diary. Italic are thoughts, *are sfx


...His hair grew long, right about to his waist. 10 thousand years have passed since that day...the day that his love, Yuno took her own life. His bright blue eyes were becoming colorless with every day that passes...

''Yuki! Wake up! I'm bored! I've already read this manga like a million times. Make a world or something fun with your powers will ya!'' ''What's the point Murmur. A world where Yuno doesn't exist is nothing.''

''Then why don't just make another one like her? ''

''When you'll like someone like I like Yuno you'll understand. ''

''I like you''

''Nooooo. I don't mean it like that. When you'll love someone...there is a big difference. I just can't bare to see a world without Yuno. ''

He stood up and walked away, he was almost like a zombie.

Yuki didn't want Murmur to see him cry. He was still a man! He didn't want her to see him like that.

_There is no purpose anymore in my life...It hurts so much. So bloody much!_

Not for a single moment did his eyes move from the last diary entry.

7/28 4.58-Yuno stabbed herself.

7/28 5.00-Yuki gave her a kiss. Yuno died.

Her last words always haunted him.

''you've gotten better at kissing Yu..kkii... ''

His eyes were swollen from tears.

_Fuck! Come back to me Yuno!_

*crack. thump. crack*

''what?! ''

Murmur and Yuki looked at the ceiling of time and space of the second world, as it started falling off. A pink haired girl jumped down.

_It can't be…_

Tears gathered again in his eyes.

''Y...Yuno?! ''

She jumped into his arms.

*bzzzz .bzzzzzz*

He heard a noise from his phone.

5/15 16.00-Yuki and Yuno get together again.

''Yukkii! ''

''hahahaha. ''

A waterfall of tears fell from his eyes.

''Yuno! Yuno!Yuno! I missed you so much! I can't believe you are back! ''

Yuki hugged her tighter and started kissing her all over her face, from her forehead to her lips.

''I missed you too Yukkii! ''

She started crying.

''Amano Yukiteru... ''

''D...Deus? and...and two Murmurs? Are you here to take her away from me?! ''

He stopped hugging Yuno and jumped in front of her, protecting her.

_Like hell am I going to let you take her back to the 3rd world!_

''No Yukkii...you misunderstand.. ''

She pulled him back into her arms and kissed him.

''Wooow...you got pretty good since our last kiss... ''

She looked at Murmur form the second world and whispered into Yuki's ear.

''Have you been kissing with that bitch? I'll kill her. ''

_That's definitely my Yuno alright._

Tears fell off his face.

''No Yuno...I think I'll never kiss anyone but you. I only have eyes for you... ''

''Yukkii.. '' she blushed.

''Amano-san. '' Deus spoke again. ''Because you changed the fate of the 3rd world, and saved my life from Murmur and second from the first world, I'll give you a reward. You are going to become the God of the 3rd world an I'll stay here. ''

'' Are you serious ? ''

'' Yes. But let me finish. I will have to remove you and your family from the 3rd world. ''

'' What if I refuse ? ''

''This girl can't stay here. You have at least five minutes before she is going to be pulled back to the 3rd world. ''

Yuno hugged Yuki tighter.

''Yukk... ''

''I agree. ''

''wonderful. Ahhhhh yes I almost forgot there is someone in the 3rd world plotting to overthrow me, and now he'll try to kill you and become a God. He made his own future diary, and has followers. One day your life will be on the line Amano-san. I wasn't able to find out who it was. He or she has been evading my sensors for quite a long time. If you don't want to die, then you know what to do Amano-san...you need to uncover him/she and destroy him/her.''

''If I am a God can I still be with Yuno? ''

''Of course. You will also go to school. I made it a safe house. When you will be there you will not be able to die...they can't kill you there. I will also give the memories from the 2nd world back to your friends from the 3rd world, and remove the memory of you killing them. They will definitely help you in this fight. In order to win you'll have to get an army... ''

'' How can you give them memories? I thought it was impossible to do that. ''

'' Even though you may have been a God for 10.000 years you are still a rookie compared to me. Even though I need to be replaced I kept some of my power hidden, so reviving the memories of four people will be possible. I wish you the best of luck! ''

'' Yes! Thanks Deus! ''

He picked Yuno up and flew towards the dimension of the 3rd world.

_I can finally be with Yuno. Even if father and mother will not be there I can finally be with the love of my life. Now this will truly be a happy end. _

''Yukkii..I missed you...a lot.. ''

'' Oh come on...don't cry...is it really that bad that we can be together? ''

'' Idiot...these are tears of joy''

He smiled at her.

''Yukkii.. you have become even more awesome now that you are a God. ''

''hahaha...thanks Yuno.. ''

They arrived to the spiral of fate in the air, where they had the last meeting with Deus and the other diary owners. There was a black robe and a mask waiting for Yuki on the throne. There was also a note.

~Amano-san. I didn't have the time to tell you this, because if you would stay there any longer then the 3rd world would start destroying itself. Now then. The mask you are looking at is the 'God mask'.

It enhances your powers. You have to wear it. Murmur will explain all the details to you. I probably already told you that you must also make an army. Make them future diaries. Good luck~

Yuki looked at the mask, which looked exactly like Deus's face.

''Yukkii..what are you do... ''

He put the mask on his face, and as soon as he did that the whole spiral started shaking.

''Y...Yukkii! ''

She fell head first on the ground.

When the spiral finally stopped shaking she immediately started searching where Yuki was.

When she finally found him he was sitting on the throne.

''Yukkii? ''

He looked at her, and moved so quickly that she couldn't even see when he stood up from the chair, and now he has her pinned down, holding her body down with just one hand.

''Who are you and what are you doing here woman? ''

''Yukkii? '' she asked confusedly.

She almost started crying because he pulled her arm backwards and almost broke it.

''Yukkii! It's me Yuno! Yuno! ''

''Y...Yuno? '' he let go of her.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Excruciating pain went all over his body when he started pulling his mask off of his face.

''Yukkii! '' Yuno ran towards Yuki and helped him pull the mask off.

As soon as the mask went off of his face he fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was Yuno calling out for him.

''Yu..k..kii...Yukk...ii... ''

When he woke up he was back at his house, laying on his back on his bed.

He squeezed his hand.

''So soft...wait what?! ''

He quickly got up and saw Yuno lying next to him, holding his hand on her breast.

''Deja vu much? ''

_Jesus Yuno you just cut to the chase right away don't you_

He kissed her on her forehead.

_I promise that no one will separate us._

''Wake up sleepyhead...it's already 10 in the morning. ''

*Yawn*

'' Good morning Yukkii '' She kissed him, and he returned the kiss.

''I'm gonna go and take a bath Yuno. ''

''Y...Yukkii...can I come too? '' she hid her face in her hands, trying to hide the blush.

He gently removed her hands from her face, uncovering it, and smiled.

''You don't even need to ask. ''

They slowly walked hand in hand towards the bathroom.

He poured the hot water into the bath.

''Y...Yukkii. ''

He turned around to see Yuno standing completely naked in front of him.

K.O.! blood went out of his nose.

''Yuno we didn't agree to this! ''

He quickly looked away.

She got a little upset.

'' So you can look at naked women in magazines, but not your girlfriend. ''

_Shit she's getting mad!_

'' F...fine'' he blushed

_Yuno's are so big..._

'' you'll be naked too Yukkii.. ''

''W...whaaaa?! No! I'm embarrassed''

''Yukkii. I've already seen it so you don't need to be embarrassed. ''

''No! No Yuno stop undressing me! ''

He started running around the house, with Yuno chasing him.

After a half an hour he finally gave up and let her undress him.

'' There we go'' she smiled.

Yuki quickly jumped into the bath.

''come on Yukkii you don't need to hide. ''

She smiled at him and joined him in the bathtub.

''Ahhhhhh it's so warm...it's just like when Yukkii hugs me. ''

She leaned on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

''You're so cheesy Yukkii... ''

Her heartbeat went slower, she started getting sleepy again.

''I'm so lucky to have you, you know Yuno...you are so pretty and nice to me, and you would even kill just to see me safe. ''

''Yu..kkii.. '' she blushed.

''Yuno what happened after I fell unconscious? ''

''I don't quite understand myself, but we were transported here somehow. ''

''I see...Yuno...you know that we will not have the time to do stuff like this much, after they make their first move. ''

Her heartbeat rose.

''How much time do we have then?''

''My diary told me that in about three weeks someone will come after me. I have to make an army until then. ''

''But Yukkii!..we can at least enjoy ourselves for one week right? ''

''Yeah! That's right! '' he smiled.

''Tomorrow we go to school...we'll meet the guys again...will you cut and style my hair Yuno? I don't want to go there looking like a homeless person. ''

''Yes! '' she jumped out of the bathtub.

_I'm so glad that you're alive Yuno. _

''Yukkii! Come out! I'm ready! ''

''Y...yes. coming! ''

...

...

''Wow Yuno! I look great thanks to you! ''

She blushed.

''O...oh it's nothing really...I...I also made you lunch and it's probably getting cold. ''

_It's like we're already married. _

She looked away to hide her blush.

''Yuno. Thanks for everything, but I bet that your parents are getting pretty worried about you, so you better go home now. ''

''Hmmmm. '' she nodded. ''I'll call tonight, and I'll be here tomorrow and we can go to school together. ''

''Yes. ''

Yuno ran home.

He sat down and ate what Yuno made him.

_This is great! I bet mom would've loved this!_

Then he went to his room, and sat on the bed in his usual crouching position, with his blanket over his face and body, and started meditating.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting on his throne.

''Yuki! '' Murmur jumped at him ''You finally came! ''

''Murmur. What's with that mask that looks just like Deus's face? He wrote that you'll explain it to me. ''

She crossed her arms and looked away in anger.

''You don't even care about me''

''That's not true Murmur. Now please tell me''

''Uhhhhhh. Fine. '' she sat in his lap.

_Good thing Yuno isn't here._

''That is the 'God mask'. ''

''But why does it look just like Deus's face? ''

''Even Deus has a face dummy. This is just a mask. ''

''I see. Then what does it do?''

''When you don't have that mask on your powers are at about 40%, but with it they are at the max. ''

He reached towards the mask.

''But there are risks. ''

His hand stopped moving.

''When you are in 'God supreme mode' you are in a constant battle within yourself. The bad side of you, or should I say the evil side of you tries to take over and make humans suffer, and there is a chance that you lose yourself and destroy the world. ''

_Shit. This is so risky_

''Yuki. You don't need to be afraid. If you defeat your evil side and master this mode you can become immortal and grant immortality to anyone you want, and you can even bring the dead back to life! ''

''Y...you mean I can bring mom and dad back to life with their souls and everything? ''

''Yes! But I don't know if you will be able to do it. There was one person that I knew who was able to do it, but soon after that he decided to put his son on the throne. It was Deus's father. ''

''S...so you mean that even Deus couldn't do it? ''

''No he didn't, but I really think that you might be able to Yuki, so I'm going to help you. Every day after school we'll train. ''

''Y...yes! but why do I even need to go to school? ''

''He already told you didn't he. Deus made it a safe place, meaning that even if on your diary sais that you'll die you can't die there. There are five people, including Yuno who got the memories from the 2nd world, from before the time you and Yuno went on the hunt alone. Those are Akise, Mao, Hinata, Kousuke. Only those five remember you, so basically you are going to a new school''

''Okay. Murmur. ''

He transported himself back to his room.

_Sorry Yuno...it looks like we won't have the time to be together after all, but I promise you I will protect you this time, not the other way around._

''Now I can finally make a new reputation for me. ''

...

...(now to Yuno during that time.)...

_Yukki! You're probably sad now that you don't have a family._

She started running to her home.

_I'm gonna make you breakfasts an everything! I'll be your family from now on! I'll be...your...your wife!_

She ran faster

_Wife!_

She blushed.

''Yuno Amano. ''

_It sounds so good_

She arrived home.

''Yuno! Where were you! I was so worried! ''

''Mom I was at my boyfr... ''

She quickly put her hands on her mouth.

''Where? You have a boyfriend? ''

''Y...yes... ''

''Whaaaa? And you slept in his house? ''

''Y...yes... '' Yuno blushed ''B..but you see he doesn't have a family and is alone, so I... ''

''Do you like him Yuno? ''

''No mom. I love him. ''

''Oh? ''

''A...and we already made a deal to marry when we are older. ''

''Does he love you back? ''

''Yes! And he's good looking too. ''

''Well then I suppose I should congratulate you! It looks like you found yourself a soul mate. ''

''M...mama! don't embarrass me! '' she looked at the ground.

''Why don't you invite him to dinner? ''

''Y...yes! that's a great idea! I'm just going to go and change myself. ''

Yuno ran to her room.

_I have never seen Yuno so happy...this boy must really be something._

To: Yukkii

Yukkii will you come to our house for dinner?

Yeah sure when?

Yay! At 8. See you then Yukkii.

*ding . dong*

''He's here! Remember mama don't ask him any thing about his family. ''

''Yeah I understand. ''

''Yukkii! ''

Yuno opened the door and jumped onto Yuki.

''W...wow Yuno this dress is really pretty on you. ''

She kissed him.

''thanks Yukkii! ''

''Hello there. So you are Amano-kun? ''

''Yes, nice to meet you ma'am''

''Come in Yukkii''

''Yes. ''

''Yukki...tonight is going to be just the three of us, because papa is working late tonight. ''

''Hmmm. '' he nodded.

They sat down in the kitchen and started eating.

''So Amano-kun, how is it? ''

''Delicious. ''

''Yuno made it just for you. ''

''M...mama. stop embarrassing me... ''

They laughed, and then she just had to ask.

''Amano-kun...what happened to your parents? ''

At that moment Yuki stopped eating, and stood up, his mood changed

''Thanks for the food. '' and he left.

''Mama! Why did you ask that?! You said that you wouldn't''

Yuno ran after him.

''Yukkii! ''

She hugged him.

''I'm sorry mama just wasn't thinking. Please come back inside. ''

''It's okay Yuno, I'm not mad or anything...I need to go...I've got something to do''

He kissed her on the cheek.

''Thanks for the delicious meal. See you tomorrow. ''

''Yes...see you tomorrow Yu..kkii''

Yuno waved at Yuki until she couldn't see him anymore.

''Yuno, I'm really sorry. I'll apologize to him later, now please come back inside so you don't catch a cold. ''

''Mama.. never be like this to Yukkii again. He saved my life. ''

''Y...Yuno? what do you mean? ''

Yuno didn't say anything and went to her bed.

She laid down and took her phone.

To: Yukkii

Yukkii I'm really sorry about that, when should I come to your house tomorrow? Do you need me to wake you up?

Five minutes passed.

...

Ten minutes passed

...

Fifteen minutes passed

From:Yukkii3

It's okay Yuno really I'm not mad or anything...Ummm well it would be nice for you to wake me up, because I'm felling pretty tired, so at about 7:30. Goodnight.

''Huf. . Again Murmur! ''

''Fine, but this is the last time for tonight, you have a deep wound over your chest and broke two ribs, even if you are a God you are not immortal yet. ''

''Okay! Here I come! ''

Yuki put the mask back on and the training ground started shaking.

''God supreme mode! ''

There was a white like and after a second Murmur was on the ground, with Kami Yuki holding her down.

''Okay, okay! Yuki tomorrow we repeat this and the you will master the God speed, now release me''

He let go of Murmur and tore the mask of.

Aaaaaaaarrrggghhh! When the mask fell on the ground everything went black and Yuki fell unconscious again.


End file.
